


Rip Echo

by tinyroboboy



Category: Justix, Original Work
Genre: Android, Angst, Gen, School, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyroboboy/pseuds/tinyroboboy
Summary: Echo gets sick at school





	Rip Echo

Echo sat in his desk, swinging his legs slightly since they didn't quite touch the ground. He had eaten a rather large breakfast that morning- waffles, as per usual, as well as strawberries and orange juice. He felt pretty good with his stomach nice and full. He was paying pretty good attention up to this point in the school day, being positive he'd passed his chemistry test.  
He stared at the whiteboard as the teacher desperately tried to explain a math concept to some of the duller students.

Echo had always been pretty good at math. Not as good as his friend, Micky, though. What he lacked in language he more than made up for in numbers.

Echo turned his head to look at his friend. He looked bored, having grasped the concept the first time around. He was leaned over his desk playing with his purple gel pen that was scented like grapes. He looked back and Echo and made a face to convey his annoyance. Echo made a face too before looking back at the whiteboard.

The time seemed to tick by taking five seconds for every one. He sighed and leaned over on his desk as well. His vision started to blur, his eyes giving up on trying to focus on anything in particular. He felt some odd clicking in his torso and shifted his attention toward it. It was strange, to say the least, but he was used to weird things happening inside his mechanical body. He had always been glitchy and fixed up with sketchy parts.

He still felt okay, but the clicking was a bit worrisome. He debated about asking to leave, but he'd always been shy and didn't like to cause problems.  
He sighed a bit and laid out on his desk. The clicking got worse and was starting to feel uncomfortable. He made a bit of a face and shifted in his desk. He really hoped something terrible didn't happen like something came loose or otherwise.

Suddenly his face flushed bright red and he felt hot all over. He started to pant and his stomach felt funny.

“Are you quite alright Mr. Julius?” the teacher asked, annoyed.

Echo lifted his head as the entire class turned theirs to look at the small boy. It felt like their eyes were burning tiny holes in his body. He opened his mouth to ask to leave but no words came out. His stomach lurched a little, causing some weird bubbling in Echo's throat.  
Micky's eyes grew wide. It sounded gross whatever it was and he feared the worst for his friend.

“Well,” the teacher said after a little silence, “if you are done disrupting the class with your incessant wiggling, then we can al--”

They were cut off by Echo projectile vomiting over his desk. He wretched loudly and cried a bit. The thick, partially digested liquid burned his throat as it violently ripped backwards through his digestive system. It splattered over his desk and the floor in front of him. He gripped onto his desk for support- it wouldn't stop coming.

All the kids either screamed or covered their mouths.

“Ohhhh shiiiit, man!” one of them said.

“Eww!! Ahhh!” another one screeched. 

Micky just stared with his eyes as wide as they could be. He was worried this might happen- Echo was prone to vomiting, but he could usually get to a bathroom or trash can in time.  
The teacher just left the room to get a janitor. They didn't know what do- usually, they'd just call the nurse to take the kid away but they knew Echo was inhuman.

Echo groaned and kept retching despite his stomach being completely empty. He started spitting out a discolored, slimy-looking substance that burned worse than the vomit did. He looked down and saw the puke all over his textbook and lap as well. He felt every eye on him while he suffered in his seat.  
After a few minutes, he finally finished. He slowly wiped his mouth on his arm and hung his head. He could hardly think of a more embarrassing situation he’d previously endured. His stomach felt tight and his head pounded.

The teacher came back with the janitor.

Echo looked up and asked a quiet question. “M-may I lie down?” His voice was strained and laced with desperation.

The teacher shook their head. “Sorry, nurse's isn't for yellow students,” they said firmly.

Echo sighed. He hated being a “yellow student”. The slang term had come from the giant yellow bar on the side of all the robots’ ID cards that said “ANDROID” in big, bold letters. All yellow students were regularly excluded from activities and privileges because they were “unnecessary” or “inappropriate”.  
“Julius, go clean up and get right back here,” the teacher instructed with urgency. “The rest of you go out to the hallway until this is cleaned up.”

Echo slipped out of his desk and made a walk of shame to the boys’ room. He turned on the sink and wet some paper towels to try and clean off his crotch. He felt horrible- all he wanted to do was lie down. He bent over the sink and dry heaved again for a decent while before his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. He wretched a few more times and started to cry. He wanted to go home but he knew no one would care.


End file.
